


the text fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft youtube, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Existentialism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No real names, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Texting, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, author also has adhd and was projecting again but this time its accurate, author has schizophrenia and i was projecting its only mentioned in like 2 chapters, dream has ADHD, sapnap has schizophrenia?, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: from sapnap to georgenotfounds. hey ive been sitting on this for a while but i really really like you. like actually no joke. i hope this doesn't weird you out or anything, but i think about you all the time. i wake up and i check my phone for your notifs and i smile every time i see your "good mornings"s. i think i love you?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: The Fic Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 154
Kudos: 869
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if ur on twitter, here's something wholesome! (beware my other works aren't wholesome at all)

**from sapnap to georgenotfound**

_ s-  _ hey ive been sitting on this for a while but i really really like you. like actually no joke. i hope this doesn't weird you out or anything, but i think about you all the time. i wake up and i check my phone for your notifs and i smile every time i see your "good mornings"

_ s-  _ i think i love you?

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g-  _ uh

_ d-  _ ?

_ g-  _ sapnap just told me hes in love with me

_ d-  _ hahaha lol

_ g-  _ no, im serious

_ d-  _ what??

_ g-  _ what do i say?

_ d-  _ that you love all your homies

_ g-  _ no im serious… what do i say to him

_ d-  _ do you love him too?

_ g-  _ i..

_ g-  _ idk

_ g-  _ i dont know, i haven't ever thought of him in this way

_ g-  _ i thought he was straight

_ d-  _ uh actually

_ d-  _ he did come out to me as bi last week

_ g-  _ …

_ g-  _ did he tell you he liked me?

_ d-  _ not exactly…

_ g-  _ im so confused

_ g-  _ why did he come out to you? ive been out as gay for a while

_ d-  _ well

_ g-  _ not that he HAS to come out to me, just that i assumed he would trust me with that by now

_ d-  _ i came out first

_ g-  _ WHAT??

_ g-  _ HOW DID I NOT HEAR ABOUT THIS???

_ d-  _ idk it was just like spur of the moment and we were both sleep  deprived-  i think you were sleeping or something

_ d-  _ i was going on about something and basically i just mentioned something about it

_ d-  _ and he wanted me to feel more comfortable so he came out too

_ d-  _ neither of us are super secure in our identity yet

_ d-  _ and we didn't want to tell you and then just take it back the next day

_ g-  _ so i guess he's come to terms with it then?

_ g-  _ if he's said he might love me

_ g-  _ i think its safe to assume?

_ d-  _ yeah i guess so

_ d-  _ what did you say back?

_ g-  _ nothing

_ d-  _ answer him dude

_ g-  _ what do i even say?????

_ g-  _ sorry sapnap i just thought of you as more of a younger brother so now im trying to think of you from a different point of view????

_ d-  _ okay lol

_ d-  _ maybe not that

_ g-  _ i literally do not know what to say

_ d-  _ maybe just that you're unsure of your feelings?

_ d-  _ ask for some time to think it over

_ g-  _ idk

_ g-  _ idk idk idk

_ g-  _ the more i think about it

d-  _ …? _

_ g-  _ idk

_ g-  _ he…

_ g-  _ i mean im friends with him for a reason

_ g-  _ and the more i think about this

_ g-  _ the more…

_ g-  _ interesting

_ g-  _ it sounds

_ d-  _ i dont really think interesting is something to base a relationship off of lol

_ g-  _ yeah

_ g-  _ i mean

_ g-  _ yeah

_ g-  _ yeah

_ g-  _ youre right

_ g-  _ thats not what i meant tho

_ d-  _ the idea of dating sapnap isn't entirely disgusting to you

_ g-  _ mhm

_ g-  _ it

_ g-  _ i think it could be really nice actually

_ d-  _ george u should talk about this with sap

_ g-  _ yeahhhhhhhh

_ g-  _ OKAY

**from georgenotfound to sapnap**

_ g-  _ ok

_ s-  _ ok? lol what does that mean

_ g-  _ uh im not sure, just i got ur message and i read it

_ s-  _ is this gonna make things weird between us? bc i wouldn't have said anything if i thought it would..

_ s-  _ sorry

_ g-  _ no its fine

_ g-  _ i just needed a bit to process that

_ g-  _ i hadn't ever thought of you like that

_ g-  _ and it felt very sudden

_ g-  _ tho i guess with all the jokes u make it really shouldn't have

_ s-  _ hahaha stopp ur gonna make me blushhh

from georgenotfound to dream

_ g-  _ uh

_ g-  _ i do like him

_ g-  _ im certain about it

_ g-  _ i wasn't sure

_ g-  _ but he sent me a message

_ g-  _ and i cant stop smiling

_ g-  _ and i have this feeling

_ g-  _ like anxiety

_ g-  _ but good

_ d-  _ wow spam okay lemme read all that

_ d-  _ damn

_ d-  _ ok

_ g-  _ i really like him

_ d-  _ yeah

_ d-  _ im really happy for you guys!!

**from georgenotfound to sapnap**

_ g-  _ your blush is very cute

_ s-  _ GIRLL STOPP

_ s-  _ got me over here like 😳😳🤪

_ g-  _ lol

_ g-  _ i actually wasn't sure about this but already im completely confident

_ s-  _ hahaha im glad!!!

_ s-  _ i was so scared i ruined it lol

_ g-  _ no, of course not, dummy

_ g-  _ even if i did turn you down we'd still be bros

_ s-  _ lol "bros"

_ s-  _ honestly idk

_ s-  _ like id still wanna be friends w u

_ s-  _ buuuuuuut

_ s-  _ literally thinking about you & the idea of you dating some other guy…

_ s-  _ or u not being my girl

_ s-  _ idk like id still wanna be friends but

_ s-  _ it'd be hard

_ g-  _ haha

_ g-  _ cute

_ g-  _ weirdo

_ s-  _ noooooo i swear im not

_ g-  _ i already know you well enough to know how weird you are

_ s-  _ 😳

_ g-  _ 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

_ s-  _ im actually so relieved rn lmao

_ g-  _ i am shaking pretty bad right now

_ s-  _ noooo

_ s-  _ im sorry :(

_ g-  _ its okay, im still really happy

_ s-  _ im glad :)

_ g-  _ to be fair, i did have to get dream to calm me down a bit

_ s-  _ dream??

_ g-  _ mhm

_ g-  _ was that wrong?

_ g-  _ wait did u want to wait to tell dream together or something????

_ s-  _ uhhhh

_ s-  _ what lol??

_ s-  _ heather since when do u know dream?

_ g-  _ what

_ s-  _ wait

_ s-  _ wait

_ s-  _ holy shit

_ s-  _ oh my god

_ g-  _ who is heather?

_ s-  _ GEORGE I AM SO SORRY

_ s-  _ I DIDNT CHECK BEFORE I SENT THE TEXT

_ s-  _ AND THEN I DIDNT THINK TO CHECK AFTER

_ g-  _ wait you mean…

_ g-  _ NONE of that was for me?

_ s-  _ george im so sorry

_ g-  _ it's okay

_ g-  _ i think im gonna go take a nap

_ s-  _ im so sorry

_ s-  _ im so so so sorry

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g-  _ :/

_ d-  _ uh oh

_ g-  _ so

_ g-  _ turns out

_ g-  _ he meant to send the message to someone else

_ d-  _ oh fuck dude

_ g-  _ i

_ g-  _ i dont know how to feel

_ d-  _ rollercoaster

_ g-  _ yeah

_ g-  _ first i accept that yeah i do actually like sap

_ g-  _ and now im back to… 

_ g-  _ idk

_ d-  _ yeah

_ d-  _ im sorry dude

_ g-  _ if i see that message one more time i swear

_ d-  _ oops

_ g-  _ its… whatever

_ g-  _ im going to bed

**from sapnap to dream**

**s-** hey ive been sitting on this for a while but i really really like you. like actually no joke. i hope this doesn't weird you out or anything, but i think about you all the time. i wake up and i check my phone for your notifs and i smile every time i see your "good mornings"

_ d-  _ uhhhhhh

_ d-  _ dude?

_ d-  _ is this some sort of joke?

_ d-  _ didn't you just send that to george?

_ s-  _ nah, it was meant for you

_ d-  _ oh

_ d-  _ wow

_ d-  _ uh

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ hey dude

_ d-  _ i need some advice

_ d-  _ i get what you mean now with the whole thinking about in theory stuff

_ d-  _ i really really really get that now

**from dream to sapnap**

_ d-  _ isnt this like super shitty to george?

_ s-  _ who

_ d-  _ come on dont be a dick

_ s-  _ ok lol

_ d-  _ i thiiiiink

_ d-  _ maybe

_ d-  _ we can talk about this

_ d-  _ im not saying i return your feelings rn

_ d-  _ but im not NOT saying it either

_ d-  _ like i definitely need to talk about with george first

d- but i think definitely

_ d-  _ we can work this out

_ d-  _ if you want to, of course

_ [20 minutes] _

_ s-  _ oh

_ s-  _ my

_ s-  _ FUCKING

_ s-  _ GOD

_ s-  _ THIS DAY CANNOT GET MORE SHIT

_ d-  _ you okay?

_ s-  _ NO

_ s-  _ that

_ s-  _ fucking dick

_ s-  _ that message wasnt for you

_ s-  _ i typed it for this girl i was sorta into

_ s-  _ and sent it to george BY MISTAKE

_ s-  _ and i guess it upset him so he went to bed

_ s-  _ and i was like "damn ok" and was hanging out with some irls

_ s-  _ and telling them about it

_ s-  _ and i wasn't paying attention ig bc one of them took my phone and copy pasted it to you

_ s-  _ fucking christ

_ s-  _ what a dick

_ s-  _ i cant believe that

_ s-  _ "my friend got really upset about this earlier & the girl i liked turned me down" so he fucking sends it to you too

_ s-  _ im sorry

_ s-  _ fuck

_ d-  _ oh

_ d-  _ yeah okay that makes sense i guess

_ s-  _ im surprised u didn't come at me to kill me lmao

_ d-  _ why?

_ s-  _ because you told me you like george the other week

_ s-  _ and here i am trying to confess to him

_ s-  _ i must seem like a piece of work lmaoooooo

_ d-  _ oh no its fine

_ d-  _ i get it

_ d-  _ u didnt mean to say anything to him

_ s-  _ i seriously do not have any feelings for him

_ d-  _ its okay lol

_ d-  _ u dont have to explain yourself to me

_ s-  _ i also dont have any feelings for u

_ d-  _ i know, u dont have to clarify

_ s-  _ i just wanna be sure u kno

_ s-  _ bc i did come out to the other week

_ s-  _ after u told me u liked him

_ d-  _ yeah

_ d-  _ its okay

_ d-  _ seriously

_ d-  _ we can drop this

_ s-  _ okay

_ s-  _ ily bro

_ s-  _ no homo ;)

_ d-  _ lol

_ d-  _ idiot

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ uh

_ d-  _ nevermind lol

_ [1 hour] _

_ g-  _ sorry i was sleeping

_ g-  _ what happened??

_ d-  _ just sapnap being an idiot

_ g-  _ when is he not

_ d-  _ true

_ d-  _ his friend took his phone and sent me the confession thing he sent you

_ d-  _ ig it was supposed to be a prank or something idk

_ d-  _ he got rejected by that girl tho if it means anything lmaoooo

_ g-  _ fuck

_ g-  _ wait

_ g-  _ thats what u meant??

_ d-  _ huh?

_ g-  _ "get what you mean now with the whole thinking about in theory stuff" + "i really really really get that now

_ d-  _ iiiiiiiii forgot i sent those ngl

_ g-  _ lol

_ g-  _ so u have feelings for him too then?

_ d-  _ i guess so?

_ g-  _ welcome to the "im in love with my best friend" club

_ d-  _ h a h a

_ g-  _ 🤗

_ d-  _ what a totally new experience for me and not something i am familiar with

_ g-  _ welcome to be the only queer dude in a straight friend group

_ d-  _ LOL

_ d-  _ arent we all queer tho?

_ g-  _ …

_ g-  _ wait

_ g-  _ oh my god

_ g-  _ yeah i guess so

_ g-  _ cool

_ d-  _ hahaha

_ g-  _ so now that we're both in love with sapnap

_ d-  _ okay, i wouldn't go that far…

_ g-  _ so when we all get married

_ g-  _ and live together in america

_ g-  _ we can buy a huge house

_ g-  _ and have a big family

_ d-  _ what??

_ g-  _ lol

_ g-  _ im kidding

_ d-  _ oh haha

_ g-  _ unless…?

_ d-  _ shut up

_ d-  _ idiot

_ g-  _ lol

_ g-  _ anyway im going back to bed

_ g-  _ see u in the morning honey buns ;)))) :*

  
_ d-  _ :|


	2. Chapter 2

**from sapnap to georgenotfound and dream**

_ s-  _ hey papas

_ d-  _ disgusting

_ g-  _ …

_ s-  _ hahahaha

_ s-  _ sooooooooooo

_ s-  _ i got rejected by a girl yesterday

_ s-  _ that sucked

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g-  _ i guess i got rejected by a boy yesterday

**from dream to sapnap and georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ f

_ g-  _ f

_ s-  _ BRUH

_ s-  _ ok

_ s-  _ f u guys

_ s-  _ im over here

_ s-  _ crying

_ s-  _ and shit

_ g-  _ keep crying, then maybe ill care

_ d-  _ mmmm cry me a river

_ s-  _ BRUHHHHHHHH

_ g-  _ ahh sapnap ur so sexy whatttt

_ g-  _ nooo dont cry at us oh noooooo

_ s-  _ FUUUUUUCK UUUUUUUUUU

_ d-  _ lol

_ g-  _ 🤣😂🤣😂😊🤣🤣😊😊🤣🤣

_ s-  _ no ah ha ha ur so sexy

_ g-  _ 😌

_ s-  _ bruh

_ d-  _ stop flirting

_ d-  _ dont u two have shit to edit?

_ g-  _ yes

_ s-  _ yeah

_ d-  _ go edit

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ yeah okay i really like sapnap

_ d-  _ in a totally gay way

_ g-  _ mhm

_ g-  _ same

_ d-  _ fuck

_ g-  _ we're screwed, aren't we?

_ d-  _ god

_ d-  _ i mean

_ d-  _ i guess so

_ d-  _ fuck

_ g-  _ fuck is correct

_ d-  _ what do we even do??

_ g-  _ i have no idea

_ d-  _ you know if u liked me it would make this so much easier

_ g-  _ huh?

_ d-  _ we could just date and not have to worry about what do about trying to win over sap

_ g-  _ i guess

_ d-  _ UGH

_ d-  _ we're all into guys

_ d-  _ that should be enoughhhhh

_ g-  _ lol

_ g-  _ u have no idea

_ d-  _ i imagine

_ g-  _ one day

_ g-  _ we'll all live together

_ g-  _ married and happy

_ g-  _ lol

_ d-  _ 24 hours ago sap was stinky and now ur bent on marrying him?

_ g-  _ could say the same to you~

_ d-  _ lol whatever

_ g-  _ noooo dont be grumpy

_ g-  _ its okay he likes you more anyway

_ d-  _ thats not true lol

_ d-  _ whatever im not grumpy

_ g-  _ hehe lol

**from sapnap to georgenotfound and dream**

_ s-  _ GUYS

_ s-  _ guysssss

_ s-  _ good news

_ s-  _ she messaged me back

_ s-  _ turns out she was just stressin

_ s-  _ SHE LIKES ME TOO WHAAAT

_ s-  _ we are officially dating

_ s-  _ i think

_ d-  _ good for you!!

_ g-  _ congrats

_ s-  _ hell yh hell yh

_ s-  _ k off to edit have fun papas

_ d-  _ i hate u

_ g-  _ good luck

_ s-  _ :) <3

_ g-  _ </3

_ d-  _ <3

_ g-  _ i should probably go edit too

_ d-  _ ill be playing parkour maps hmu if u need me

_ [2 hours] _

_ s-  _ omg shes so cute

_ d-  _ whats her name?

_ s-  _ heather

_ d-  _ yuck

_ d-  _ basic

_ s-  _ "dream" is so much better

_ g-  _ true

_ d-  _ shut up british man george

_ g-  _ :o

_ s-  _ she says im cute guys wtf do i do

_ g-  _ dick pic

_ d-  _ thats sexual harassment

_ s-  _ GEORGE BRO WTF

_ d-  _ just say shes cute too

_ d-  _ idk what she looks like, complement her hair or something

_ s-  _ ok ok

_ [10 minutes] _

_ d-  _ howd it go

_ s-  _ ayeee papas

_ d-  _ stop

_ s-  _ its good :)

_ s-  _ guys im so happy rn wtf

_ d-  _ lol good

_ s-  _ georgie where are youu

_ d-  _ sleeping probably

_ s-  _ ugh

_ s-  _ WHERE MY MANSSS

_ d-  _ hahahaha

_ d-  _ *my* mans

_ s-  _ oh??

_ d-  _ dumbass

_ s-  _ WHAAAT

d- shut up and go upload

_ s-  _ im still editing

_ s-  _ i got distracted watching bubble guppies

_ d-  _ wtf

_ d-  _ that show is trash

_ s-  _ DO NOT DISS THE GUPPIES LIKE THAT BITCH

_ d-  _ just go work

_ s-  _ ughhhhh

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ this sucks

_ [4 hours later] _

_ g-  _ i know

_ g-  _ i dont

_ g-  _ idk what to do with how im feeling right now even

_ g-  _ bc usually when this happens the feeling go away after a bit

_ g-  _ but id been so sure yesterday something was going to happen my brain like hyperfixated on the idea of being with sap that i dont think these are going away

_ g-  _ this feels so different

_ [5 minutes] _

_ d-  _ yeah

_ d-  _ i know what you mean

_ d-  _ i dont get these kinds of feelings very often

_ g-  _ mhm

_ d-  _ it sucks

_ g-  _ yep

_ d-  _ ugh

_ g-  _ same

_ d-  _ i dont want to sabotage his relationship or anything

_ d-  _ but right now this is like unbearable

_ g-  _ well cope

_ g-  _ figure something out eventually

_ g-  _ she did reject him first, who knows maybe it won't work out

_ d-  _ kinda shitty to pray on their downfall

_ g-  _ im not

_ g-  _ i just wanna see how it goes

_ g-  _ who knows

_ g-  _ what if we stop liking him even

_ d-  _ well see i guess

_ g-  _ mhm

_ d-  _ im going to bed now

_ g-  _ gn

_ d-  _ gn <3

_ g-  _ <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was p much all i had prewritten and im dealing w serious burnout rn so if i take a month long hiatus dhmu lmao but also maybe ill update tomorrow or something, who knows

[2 days later]

**from dream to sapnap and georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ morning babes

_ g-  _ morning

_ d-  _ whats the plan today

_ g-  _ we call and record that plugin vid

_ d-  _ sounds good, let us knows whats up mr nap

_ [10 minutes] _

_ g-  _ sapnap

_ g-  _ when did u want to record

_ [30 minutes] _

_ d-  _ sapnap are u sleeping?

_ [5 minutes] _

_ g-  _ guess so

_ d-  _ dude

_ d-  _ george we can just record something else just us

_ g-  _ ok

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ okay lmk when ur ready to record and ill call

_ g-  _ lets goooooooooo

**_dream has started a call_ **

**_georgenotfound has joined the call_ **

**from sapnap to georgenotfound and dream**

_ [1 hour] _

_ s-  _ oh shit hahaha

_ s-  _ sorry lol forgot that was today

_ s-  _ i was busy talking with heather

_ g-  _ thats ok

_ d-  _ poor sappy has no time for us

_ g-  _ lol

_ s-  _ if u guys still wanted to record im free now

_ d-  _ oh we already finished

_ g-  _ yeah we can record it tomorrow instead

_ s-  _ oh

_ s-  _ uh

_ s-  _ okay

_ d-  _ dw

_ g-  _ yeah dont worry me and dream are having sexy time together rn 😉☺

_ s-  _ wait huh

_ s-  _ you guys are in a call?

_ d-  _ yeah lol

_ s-  _ uh oh

_ s-  _ ok

_ g-  _ lol sounds like someones a little lonelyyyy

_ s-  _ im not

_ s-  _ i have heather

_ d-  _ ok

_ g-  _ ok

_ s-  _ bruh

**from georgenotfound to dream**

**_georgenotfound has left the call_ **

_ g-  _ sorry

_ g-  _ have to go get dinner we can call again after

_ d-  _ okay

**from dream to sapnap and georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ anyway we can record tomorrow

_ s-  _ how much did you get done today?

_ d-  _ just the one video

_ d-  _ but it took a while so were done for now

_ s-  _ oh

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g-  _ k im back

_ g-  _ i wanna eat before we call tho

_ d-  _ k

_ g-  _ whats up with sap?

_ d-  _ idk

_ d-  _ does he seem like…

_ g-  _ actually jelous?

_ d-  _ yeah

_ g-  _ yeah he does lol

_ d-  _ THAT IS SO FUNNY

_ d-  _ BC HE IS WHO HAS BARELY SPOKEN TO US

_ d-  _ FOR THE LAST 2 DAYS

_ g-  _ yeah

_ g-  _ is it…

_ g-  _ ...funny

_ d-  _ i cant believe he barely gets a taste of how we feel and he acts like that

_ g-  _ i mean he wasnt flipping or anything

_ d-  _ true

_ g-  _ we could really try to make him flip tho

_ d-  _ ?

_ g-  _ "sapnap me and dream have eloped- we will be leaving you now"

_ d-  _ lol

_ d-  _ no

_ g-  _ okay MAYBE we dont elope

_ g-  _ but

_ d-  _ ?

_ g-  _ we can say were dating

_ g-  _ and just spend as much time together as he spends with heather

_ d-  _ uh

_ d-  _ ha ha

_ d-  _ what??

_ g-  _ do i sound crazy rn?

_ d-  _ a little bit

_ d-  _ idk what we'd really gain from that

_ d-  _ this could just be a one off

_ d-  _ maybe hes just sad he didn't get to record with us

_ g-  _ possibly

_ g-  _ couldnt hurt to try?

_ g-  _ maybe we can show him how good of boyfriends we are by fake dating 😏😏

_ d-  _ lol

_ d-  _ weird

_ g-  _ i mean we dont have to

_ g-  _ it was just a suggestion

_ d-  _ uh

_ d-  _ we can deffo try

_ g-  _ ok i say we start with actual flirting and u dm him and say u really like me or something and then we call with him and u ask me out and then we say were moving to a private call

_ g-  _ but i just go to bed or something idk

_ d-  _ haha

_ d-  _ ok

_ d-  _ i am still in vc waiting for you

_ g-  _ LMAO I FORGOT SORRY

**dream has ended the call**

_ d-  _ no worries

**from georgenotfound to dream and sapnap**

_ g-  _ ughuu this uber eats is garbage

_ s-  _ thats why u should use doordash

_ g-  _ they always mess up my orders thoooo

_ g-  _ if dream were making me dinner this would not happen

_ s-  _ dream cant cook

_ g-  _ shhhh let me imagine

_ s-  _ hahaha

_ s-  _ georgie ill make u a mean lasagna

_ g-  _ wait no now im thinking abt dream making me dinner

_ d-  _ yeah lol?

_ g-  _ it would be…

_ d-  _ …

_ g-  _ very cute

_ d-  _ hahaha

_ s-  _ what is going on rn

_ s-  _ homies are flirting but not with me

_ s-  _ sadchamp

_ g-  _ i think its Sadge

_ g-  _ besides u have heather now

_ s-  _ I ALWAYS NEED A QUICKIE FROM THE HOMIES DUDE

_ g-  _ hahahaha

_ d-  _ wait no george keep going

_ g-  _ oh??

_ d-  _ im just interested in what u have to say

_ g-  _ hehe

_ g-  _ dream you are very

_ d-  _ …

_ g-  _ cute lol

_ s-  _ WHAT ABT MEEEEE

_ s-  _ GEORGE WHAT ABOUT ME???

_ g-  _ lol ur stinky

_ g-  _ dream on the other hand

_ g-  _ wait no i should take this to dms actually

_ s-  _ wait what

_ d-  _ oh??

_ g-  _ haha i dont haaaave to

_ s-  _ whats going on

_ g-  _ im trying to tell dream he makes me really happy

_ s-  _ haha in the pants amirite

_ g-  _ uh

_ d-  _ dude

_ g-  _ normally id be fine with that joke but im being serious

_ s-  _ WAIT HUH???

**from dream to sapnap**

_ d-  _ i think it's happening?

_ s-  _ WAIT THIS IS FRFR?

_ d-  _ yeah he left our call to get food and just came back with this

_ d-  _ earlier today he kept saying stuff about me and him getting married and living together

_ d-  _ i thought it was a joke

_ s-  _ holy shit

_ s-  _ i am so happy for you guys

_ d-  _ thanks :)

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ k i dmed him

_ d-  _ he should be hook line n sinker by now

_ g-  _ come join the group chat vc so i can slobby on your knobby

_ d-  _ WHAT

_ g-  _ loool

**from georgenotfound to sapnap and dream**

**_georgenotfound has joined the vc_ **

_ g-  _ dream join so we can talk about this

_ d-  _ oh uh okay

_ s-  _ this is in our gc u guys know this

_ g-  _ join too

_ s-  _ hell yeah

**_dream has joined the vc_ **

**_sapnap has joined the vc_ **

_ [15 minutes] _

**_georgenotfound has left the vc_ **

_ g-  _ pick up my private call dweam

**_dream has left the vc_ **

_ d-  _ for sure

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g-  _ ok gn

_ g-  _ fun prank

_ d-  _ is it a prank??

_ g-  _ not really


	4. Chapter 4

**from georgenotfound to dream and sapnap**

_ g-  _ good morning love <3

_ g-  _ oops wrong chat

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g-  _ hehe

**from sapnap to georgenotfound and dream**

_ s-  _ lol gay

_ g-  _ ofc ofc

_ s-  _ lmk when yall are ready to rec

_ g-  _ it is 2am for you

_ s-  _ yeah

_ g-  _ we’ll wait for dream

_ s-  _ 😔😔😔

_ [20 minutes] _

_ s-  _ DREAM WAKE UP

_ g-  _ relax

_ g-  _ its like 4am now for him

_ s-  _ UGH

_ g-  _ just go text heather

_ s-  _ i caaant she actually has a sleep schedule

_ g-  _ ew

_ s-  _ ik

_ [10 minutes] _

_ d-  _ morning

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d-  _ morning.. boyfriend

_ g-  _ say it in the gc

**from dream to georgenotfound and sapnap**

_ d-  _ my boy and boyfriend

_ g- _ morning

_ s- _ gay

_ g-  _ tru

_ d- _ so we're recording today?

_ g-  _ yeah

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g- _ this is awkward

_ g- _ why does everything feel weird with sapnap now

_ d- _ ?

_ g- _ UGH

_ g- _ like…

_ g- _ idk

_ d-  _ hm…

_ d-  _ i have an idea

_ g- _ what?

**from dream to georgenotfound and sapnap**

_ d- _ hey sap you should introduce us to heather

_ s-  _ lol what why

_ d- _ were ur boys

_ g- _ yeah as your best friends we should meet your girlfriend

_ s- _ idk abt that

_ g- _ why? are you embarrassed about us?

_ d- _ yeah sappy whats wrong

_ s- _ no shes just sleeping rn

_ d-  _ dummy you dont have to introduce us right now

_ d-  _ do it when she's free

_ s- _ ohh ok lmao

_ d- _ alright im starting obs and minecraft lmk when you two get on

_ s- _ wait

_ g- _ ?

_ g- _ im getting on right now

_ s- _ heather's calling me

_ g- _ what?

_ d-  _ everything ok?

_ [10 minutes] _

_ g- _ hey sap is everything okay with heather?

**_georgenotfound has joined the vc_ **

_ g- _ dream join

_ d- _ k

**_dream has joined the vc_ **

_ [2 hours] _

_ d- _ hey sap were really worried, is everything ok?

_ g- _ were gonna just stream a bit please drop a dm when you can

_ [1 hour] _

**_sapnap has joined the vc_ **

_ [10 minutes] _

**_georgenotfound has left the vc_ **

**_dream has left the vc_ **

**_sapnap has left the vc_ **

_ g- _ hey wtf sap

_ d- _ sap what's wrong with you??

_ s- _ WHATS WRONG WITH ME??

_ s-  _ IVE BEEN TRYING TO RECORD WITH YOU GUYS ALL THIS MORNING AND YESTERDAY AND YOU GUYS KEEP BLOWING ME OFF FOR EACHOTHER

_ s- _ I AM SO FED UP

_ d- _ you think we keep blowing you off?

_ d-  _ oh that's rich

_ d- _ at least you know who im dating

_ d-  _ at least i actually talked to you before i ask out some random person my best friends have never heard of

_ d- _ who you're apparently "in love with"

_ d- _ NEITHER OF US HAD HEARD OF BEFORE LIKE THREE DAYS AGO

_ s- _ fuck you

_ g-  _ jesus christ sapnap

_ g- _ at least when i blow off my best friends i dont lie to myself about it

_ s- _ okay you know what

_ s- _ heather called me this morning because her grandfather died

_ s- _ yeah real fucking silent now

_ s- _ so i get carried away sometimes

_ s- _ and i move too fast maybe

_ s- _ so what

_ s- _ that's my shit, not ur guys's

_ s-  _ yall r supposed to be here for me

_ s- _ when i say "i have a crush" you guys say "wow!! thats cool!! tell me about them!!" not "okay we dont need you anymore then"

_ d- _ when did we say that?

_ g- _ didnt she reject you first?

_ s- _ actually fuck this

_ s- _ i dont give a shit that you guys record everything without me now

_ s- _ whatever.

_ d-  _ we dont??

_ d- _ sapnap you still don't understand that this is about YOU ignoring US

_ [5 minutes] _

_ g- _ i am really sorry that she lost her grandfather. i hope she's doing ok.

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d- _ god

_ d- _ im gonna sound like a real asshole

_ d- _ but im not sorry

_ d- _ i dont know her

_ d-  _ at all

_ d- _ what is there for me to be sorry about

_ d-  _ my best friend's girlfriend who ive never met nor know anything about lost a family member

_ d-  _ see

_ d- _ it even looks stupid

_ g-  _ dream

_ g- _ i can say your feelings right now, whatever they are, are valid… whether you feel grief or compassion over this is outside of your control. but this is not the time.

_ g-  _ we can argue with sap for forever on this

_ g- _ but i think we need a break from him for now

_ d- _ fuck

_ d- _ fucking

_ d-  _ our audience saw that

_ d-  _ they saw us pvping for fun for an hour on your stream, and then sapnap joins for 10 minutes and things get tense and then the stream ends abruptly and now our next few videos wont have sapnap in them

_ g- _ i dont think anyone will think about it too much

_ d- _ you do not know our fanbase then

_ g- _ yeah lol probably not too well

**from sapnap to georgenotfound and dream**

_ [8 hours] _

_ s- _ ok so i assume you guys are sleeping right now so im just going to put this in one message hopefully but i never talked to you guys about heather and i dont really know or remember why but ive also only known her for less than a month. we just immediately clicked. idk how to describe it other than that. it happened super quickly and she's an irl so it felt kind of removed from you guys. like sometimes it feels like im living 2 different lives here and ill forget how they're supposed to mix and what my balance is. she doesn't know that i stream or play minecraft or that im bi or that my best friends are dating or that i plan on doing this stuff for my living. i guess i just finally found someone who didn't have all of these ideas about me and i held onto it. its so stressful talking to people online when you never know who might or might not just be cloutchasing. im really fucking glad i have you guys and im sorry we had that fight. it was such a big blow up over such a small, dumb thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_ [1 week] _

**from georgenotfound to dream and sapnap**

_ g-  _ okay i finished editing our group video it's rendering rn should be up tonight

_ s- _ cool, link it when it uploads

_ g-  _ ok

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g- _ i cant stand this

_ g-  _ after our fight last week everything is so… formal

_ g-  _ i hate it

_ d- _ mhm

_ g- _ i thought we moved past our fight when we all apologized

_ g- _ and then there was still an awkward air

_ g- _ so i just hoped it would go away eventually

_ g-  _ but literally the only time we all act normal is during videos

_ d- _ i get what you mean…

**from sapnap to georgenotfound and dream**

_ s- _ hey

_ s- _ heather says shes free to meet you guys today

_ s- _ i can add her to a voicecall

_ g- _ woo

_ d- _ YO WHAT

_ d- _ thats awesome!!

_ [5 minutes] _

**_sapnap has added user heather_ **

**_sapnap has joined a voice call_ **

**_dream has joined a voice call_ **

**_georgenotfound has joined a voice call_ **

**_heather has joined a voice call_ **

_ [15 minutes] _

**_georgenotfound has left the voice call_ **

_ [20 minutes] _

**_georgenotfound has joined the voice call_ **

_ [10 minutes] _

**_user heather has been removed from group by user georgenotfound_ **

_ [2 hours] _

_ d-  _ sorry muted my friend walked in

_ d- _ sapnap you dummy, im with george

_ d- _ just someone i went to school with

_ d- _ mhm

_ d- _ lol

_ d- _ lol

_ d- _ IM SORRY IM KINDA PREOCCUPIED TALKING TO MY FRIEND

_ s- _ :(

_ g-  _ :[

_ s- _ :(

_ d-  _ stop

_ g- _ :[

_ d- _ you guys know you're my best friends

_ d- _ i just havent seen this friend in a bit and i talk to you guys everyday

_ d- _ he thinks youre both annoying now stop asking

_ d- _ no

_ [20 minutes] _

**_sapnap has left the voice call_ **

_ s- _ im eating dinner as fast as i can without geting a tummy ache 

_ g- _ im going live rnnnnnn

_ s- _ NOOOOOO

_ s- _ WAIT

_ s- _ GEORGE

_ s- _ DO NOT

_ s- _ IF I SEE THAT LIVE NOTIF

_ s- _ I SWEAR TO GOD

_ s- _ SOMEBODYS CHEEKS ARE GETTING CLAPPED

_ g- _ eat faster dumbass

_ s- _ IM LITERALLY CHOKING ON MY BREAD FUCKYOU

_ s- _ GREAT NOW MY MOM IS MAD AT ME

  
  


_ d- _ oh my fucking god

_ d- _ slow down holy sshit sjkdf

_ d- _ dont die

_ s- _ I WILL

_ s- _ PASS

_ s- _ FUCK YOU

_ s- _ DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO

_ g- _ he angy

_ d- _ mhm

_ s- _ stfu i bet u two are just giving slopping in vc without me

_ s- _ DONT THINK I CANT TELL

_ s- _ i might not be in there

_ s- _ but i can feel the Vibes

_ d- _ im eating dinner you fucking moron

_ s- _ in vc?

_ d- _ i live alone?

_ s- _ yeah…

_ s- _ but like

_ s- _ dont u have to leave to get the food at least?

_ d- _ yeah i went to get it from the delivery guy and then went back to my pc

_ s- _ hmmm

_ s- _ sloppy

_ d- _ were not

_ s- _ can we when i get back? :pleading:

_ g- _ no

_ s- _ u guys fucking hate me

_ s- _ screw you

_ g- _ hurry up

_ s- _ YOU ARE GIVING SLOPPY WITH OUT ME

_ d- _ what is your obsession with that??

_ g- _ yeah kind of weirdchamp…

_ s- _ I LOVE MY HOMIES

_ d- _ gay

_ s- _ yea

_ g- _ ew

_ s- _ omg georgenothomophobic?

_ g- _ yes…?

_ s- _ omgomgomgomgogmgomgomgom posting to twitter rn

_ d- _ eat your fucking dinner, get off of twitter

_ s- _ eat my ass

_ d- _ ?

_ s- _ :P

_ d- _ ??

_ s- _ ;P

_ d- _ ???

_ d- _ haha george just called you a mean name

_ g- _ i did not

**_sapnap has joined the voice call_ **

_ s- _ what

_ d-  _ you idiot, leave the vc we can hear your family eating

_ s- _ good

_ s- _ now what did he call me

_ s- _ also you dont have to type i can hear you too

_ g- _ you’re not even muted

_ d- _ mute

_ s- _ I CAN HEAR YOU STOP TYPING AND JUST TALK

_ d- _ no

_ d- _ youre not muted

_ d- _ mute

_ g- _ their neighbor's painted their house WHAT colour? 🤮

_ s- _ stfu u cant even see color

_ g- _ :o

_ d- _ :o

_ s- _ jk gogy ily now giv eme slopy

_ d- _ EAT YOUR FUCKING DINNER HOLY SHIT

_ d- _ you arent even eating your food, you’re just typing on your phone, no wonder it’s taking so long

**_georgenotfound has kicked sapnap from the voice call_ **

_ s- _ rude ass

_ g- _ wait no come back actually

_ g- _ im invested in how tall the grass in your neighbor's yard is

_ s- _ shut up

_ s- _ im not even listening to my parents talk

_ s- _ wtf are u talking abt

_ d- _ their mortgage is HOW MUCH?

_ s- _ im not in the vc anymore nimrod

_ d- _ ik im fucking with you

_ s- _ langurage

_ d- _ ill fucking kill you

_ s- _ :/

_ s- _ i was having fun

_ s- _ and now im sad

_ s- _ bc of u draem

_ d- _ loser

_ g- _ baby

_ d- _ bitch

_ g- _ dummy

_ s- _ STOPPPPPPPPP

_ s- _ okay im done eating ill be back in vc soon, u can start the stream now

_ [15 minutes] _

**_sapnap has joined the voice call_ **

_ [1 hour] _

_ d- _ the dono said “sapnap should spread his cheeks”

_ s- _ i should

_ s- _ i agree

_ [1 hour] _

_ g- _ the players but we each can only use 1 tool

_ d- _ no dont announce that one yet

_ d- _ i dont want it leaked

_ g- _ ok

_ [30 minutes] _

_ d- _ going afk, let me know when the stream is over

_ [5 minutes] _

_ g- _ ended

_ s- _ now get back here sweetcheeks

_ d- _ lol shut up

_ d- _ hey george when i get back lets go to a priv vc

_ s- _ wtf?

_ d-  _ sap ily but i do need SOME time alone with my bf

_ d- _ i can priv vc u tomorrow

_ s- _ but

_ s- _ nvm

_ s- _ whatever

**_sapnap has left the voice call_ **

_ g- _ you ok?

_ s- _ yeah

_ s- _ im just gonna call heather

_ d- _ ok

**_georgenotfound has left the voice call_ **

**_dream has left the voice call_ **

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g- _ are we really calling or was that just part of the pretending thing?

_ g- _ its been a week and already i forget its fake sometimes

_ d- _ huh?

_ g- _ nvm

_ g- _ its nothing

_ g- _ it seems to be working though

_ d- _ mhm

_ d- _ listen

_ d- _ i wanted to talk

_ g- _ i will shit out my heart

_ d- _ heather and sapnap seemed kind of…

_ d- _ wait what?

_ g- _ nothing, continue

_ d- _ uh

_ d- _ ok

_ d- _ they seemed like… weird?

_ d- _ idk how to describe it

_ g- _ very awkward?

_ g- _ like they barely knew each other and probably shouldn't be dating?

_ d- _ yes.

_ d- _ i dont want to be mean to him about his relationship, esp after last week

_ d- _ but its so hard not to when our conversation… went like……… that

_ g- _ yeah

_ g- _ my favorite part was when she said i was stupid because im colour blind so i left for 20 minutes to calm down and lied about getting food

_ d- _ ah

_ d- _ yeah.

_ d- _ i definitely dont think she meant it as a bad thing

_ d- _ i think she just didnt know you dont like those jokes

_ g- _ idk

_ g- _ it was weird and uncomfortable

_ g- _ he also hadnt told her we were dating yet

_ g- _ very sus

_ d- _ to be fair

_ d- _ were not dating

_ d- _ it is just a lie

_ g- _ no but to him its real

_ d- _ yeah

_ d- _ oh my favorite part was when sap kept making jokes and she didnt laugh at any and then told him he was annoying

_ g- _ ugh

_ g- _ i DO NOT like her

_ d- _ yup

_ d- _ what could we even do about it? hes still mad from our last fight

_ g- _ idk

_ g- _ can i sleep on it?

_ g- _ im like passing out

_ d- _ yeah of course

_ g- _ thank you

_ g- _ i love you dream ♡

_ d- _ i

_ d- _ uh sorry i sent that too soon

_ d- _ i love you too george ♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this while high, had to go through insensitive editing. sorry its shorter, and sorry if ppl seem outta character 😁👍

_ [6 hours] _

**from dream to georgenotfound and sapnap**

_ d- _ hey george are u awake yet?

_ s- _ he went to bed?

_ d- _ yeah like a million hours ago

_ d- _ george are u wawka e kyet?

_ s- _ what

_ s- _ are you high?

_ d- _ what

_ g- _ no im asleep still whats up

_ d- _ we should talk to sap about what we were talking abt last ngiht

_ g- _ uh

_ g- _ are u sure?

_ g- _ idk if thats a very good idea

_ s- _ excuse me?

_ s- _ what does that mean?

_ d- _ uh nothing i guess?

_ g- _ well

_ g- _ it was about heather

_ s- _ what about heather?

_ s- _ you guys were super weird

_ g- _ …

_ d- _ you asked us what we thought about her and we wouldnt answer

_ s- _ yeah

_ s- _ very

_ s- _ weird

_ g- _ its because we dont like her

_ d- _ mhm

_ d- _ way to sugar coat it 

_ g- _ sorry

_ s- _ what?

_ s- _ that was your first time meeting her

_ d- _ yeah

_ g- _ i very greatly dislike her

_ s- _ wow

_ s- _ okay

_ s- _ explain

_ g- _ no

_ s- _ dude

_ s- _ stop treating this like a joke, im trying to be serious

_ d- _ she didnt even seem to like you

_ d- _ at all

_ g- _ yeah id be surprised if she even

_ s- _ even what george?

_ g- _ im sorry

_ g- _ im going to go get some water, dream can explain

_ d- _ uh

_ d- _ yes

_ d- _ she wasnt nice to you

_ d- _ and i just feel like you deserve someone who’s nice to you

_ s- _ i do..?

_ d- _ you do!

_ d- _ and im not trying to judge but i dont think

_ d- _ that heather

_ d- _ is necessarily 

_ d- _ someone

_ s- _ …

_ s- _ are you going to continue?

_ d- _ yes

_ d- _ maybe

_ d- _ im trying to hold back, im sorry

_ s- _ what?

_ s- _ no

_ s- _ by all means, do not hold back

_ s- _ tell me everything you hate about the girl i love

_ s- _ please

_ s- _ i am so excited to hear all of your critiques of my happiness

_ d- _ sapnap

_ d- _ im sorry

_ d- _ we can just drop it

_ s- _ really?

_ s- _ *now* you decide to drop it

_ d- _ i think we overstepped a little

_ s- _ YOU THINK?

_ s- _ wow dream, real 1000iq moment

_ g- _ well we wouldnt be we asking how well she even likes you if we could actually talk to her

_ s- _ first of all

_ s- _ you are the one who kicked her from the group

_ g- _ she called dream’s mother a cow

_ d- _ she called my mom

_ d- _ yea!

_ s- _ and YOU GUYS are the ones making it hard for her to talk to

_ g- _ how?

_ d- _ we keep asking to talk to her

_ s- _ im so fucking frustrated with you guys

_ s- _ if youd let me add her the group chat you'd get to know her

_ g- _ you can add her

_ d- _ dude we want you to add her

_ [15 minutes] _

_ d- _ hello?

_ g- _ sap nap

_ g- _ add her

_ [30 minutes] _

_ g- _ so is this a silent treatment

_ d- _ at least tell me what i did

_ [2 hours] _

_ d- _ im going to bed…

_ d- _ im sorry sapnap. please talk to me

_ [2 hours] _

_ g- _ im going to take a nap

_ g- _ add her

_ [4 hours] _

_ g- _ im back

_ g- _ uh

_ g- _ nvm

_ [2 hours] _

**from sapnap to karl**

_ s- _ help

_ k- _ wthonk

_ k- _ are you okay?

_ s- _ no

_ s- _ im im a hole

_ k- _ like…

_ k- _ physically?

_ s- _ no karl

_ s- _ with dream and george

_ k- _ what happened?

_ s- _ well you know how im best friends with both them

_ k- _ yes im aware of that 

_ s- _ and they started dating?

_ k- _ mhm

_ s- _ and i knew dream liked george

_ k- _ yes

_ s- _ so i asked a girl out to make sure i had someone to spend my time with

_ k- _ and totally not out of jealousy

_ s- _ mhm im glad you understand

_ k- _ of course dude

_ s- _ but this girl was kind of not someone i was super into

_ k- _ yeah >:/

_ s- _ but i stayed with her just so i wouldn't be lonely

_ k- _ yes i know of her

_ s- _ well she broke up with me last night

_ k- _ oh nooooo

_ s- _ and today dream and george were being like… super cocky about them dating and me being not as good as them

_ k- _ mhm they totally for sure were…

_ s- _ so i dont feel comfortable in telling them heather broke up with me

_ k- _ ok…

_ s- _ and i said id add her to the gc

_ k- _ oh

_ k- _ i see

_ s- _ i need help

_ k- _ i can change my name and pretend to be her

_ k- _ what do they know about her and you?

_ s- _ i

_ s- _ hold on

_ s- _ dude thank you

_ k- _ mhm no problem

_ s- _ i feel like there are probably other ways

_ k- _ no its ok, i insist

_ k- _ what do they know

_ s- _ basically nothing

_ k- _ perfect

**_karl has changed their username to heather_ **

_ h- _ im ready hehehe

**from sapnap to georgenotfound and dream**

**_sapnap has added user heather_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler but tw, check end authors note for more info!

_ d-  _ hi heather!

_ h-  _ hiiii

_ d-  _ sapnap are u ok?

_ s-  _ yeah im fine

_ s-  _ i added heather so you all can finally like get to know each other

_ d-  _ haha everyone gets to know each other at the same time

_ h-  _ lol

_ s-  _ lmao I know heather better than you'd think

_ d-  _ ok ill ask some qs and you guys send your answers at the same time

_ s-  _ ok

_ h-  _ uh oh

_ d-  _ why uh oh

_ s-  _ heather wtf

_ h-  _ i have little faith!

_ h-  _ lets go!

_ d-  _ favorite color

_ s-  _ black

_ h-  _ pink

_ d-  _ LMAO

_ d-  _ bday

_ s-  _ janyeary???

_ h-  _ nope

_ s-  _ dream these questions are too hard

_ d-  _ SAPNAPBEFHGSFJ

_ s-  _ whaat

_ s-  _ im taking a shit rn

_ s-  _ im distracted

_ s-  _ im not 100% in the game

_ h-  _ get ur head in the game

_ d-  _ SAPJFAHK

_ d-  _ HEATHER IS IN HERE

_ s-  _ uh

_ s-  _ babe listen to me talk about this wicked dump

_ h-  _ sappy id rather not hear it ❤

_ d-  _ lmao she really said no ❤

_ g-  _ sappy…

_ s-  _ GEORGE

_ s-  _ UR AWAKE

_ s-  _ WRYTEASDHGFDAE

_ h-  _ holy shit

_ g-  _ yes…

_ g-  _ hi…

_ s-  _ WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF

_ h-  _ ?????

_ g-  _ does he not bark at you?

_ h-  _ not typically. no

_ g-  _ lucky 😔

h- idk i think id like it if sappy barked at me

d- WHOOAAAA

s- um

s- lol

s- anyway

g- ohhhhhh

g- hehehe

s- so

s- i was going to record a video were either of u free for that?

g- yes

g- i am

d- WAIT

d- dude

s- WHAT

g- dude

d- we should totally do a couples video

d- double date!

g- 🤣😂🤣🤣😂🤣🤣

g- 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

g- dreammmmmm we havent announced were dating to our stans yet

d- thats what the video can be for!

d- we go on a double date and announce to our audiences that we all have partners

s- uh

s- idk abt that one

d- why not?

s- my mic broke

d- wait whaaat

s- yeah :/

d- how are we gonna priv vc tonight?

g- how were you planning on recording your own video

s- i forgot my mic broke

d- ??

h- nimrod

s- what the honk heather?

g- HAHAHAHAHAHA

d- sapnap ur gf is an angel

d- love her already

h- thank you

s- see u just needed to talk to her more

g- as long as she doesn't call *my* mother a cow then were all good

g- 😁👍

h- hey george

g- i have the kick button ready

h- your mom

h- is probably a very nice woman

d- big agree here

g- uh huh

g- welp im going to bed

g- goodnight kings and queens

g- i hope you all rest as if youre sleeping on glass ❤

d- what a way with words

s- goodnight gogy

s- i love youuuuu

h- dont forgot a goodnight sloppy toppy from the homie

d- WHAT

s- dream stop acting surprised whenever heather speaks

d- im not im jyst

d- she keeps saying stuff i dont expect

h- i am full of surprises

h- and pee

h- im gonna go to the bathroom brb

d- what a charmer

s- i actually think i should go edit…

s- ugh

d- haha ok

d- bye whore

s- bruh

**from sapnap to dream**

_ [1 hour] _

_ s-  _ im scared about what happens when i die

_ d-  _ what?

_ s-  _ like

_ s-  _ is there an afterlife?

_ d-  _ hold on

_ d-  _ im

_ d-  _ WHAT?

_ s-  _ dream im so fucking scared

_ s-  _ its frightening

_ s-  _ do i just.. stop existing?

_ s-  _ never to be thought about again?

_ s-  _ or do people mourn me?

_ s-  _ does the world end when i end or is everyone else actually their own beings, separate from me

_ d-  _ sap are u ok?

_ d-  _ this is worrying me

_ s-  _ dont be, im fine and safe

_ s-  _ just… thinking

_ d-  _ about death?

_ d-  _ yeah idk abt that one

_ s-  _ ig it sounds bad like that

_ s-  _ im not… contemplating anything… im just thinking

_ s-  _ like i cried for an hour this morning because i couldn't stop thinking about going to check on my cats and it turns out one of them accidentally hanged himself

_ s-  _ like what happens to my cat when she dies?

_ s-  _ does she get reincarnated? or does she stop existing? if heaven exists do they let her in or do these rules not apply to cats

_ d-  _ i can guarantee you all cats go to hell

_ s-  _ yeah…

_ s-  _ idk

_ d-  _ dude are you like…

_ d-  _ doing ok?

_ d-  _ in the head

_ s-  _ does it seem like im not?

_ d-  _ i actually dont know how to answer that

_ s-  _ well i am

_ d-  _ are u sure?

_ s-  _ yes lol

_ s-  _ im just high and hit my head really hard on my wall

_ d-  _ why did you hit your head?

_ s-  _ i was getting into bed

_ d-  _ mhm…

_ d-  _ i think you need some sleep

_ s-  _ youre probably right

_ s-  _ i dont want to die

_ d-  _ jesus

_ d-  _ yup

_ d-  _ goodnight

_ s-  _ gn

**from georgenotfound to heather**

g- soo…

g- i can actually talk to you now

h- hi!

h- i thought you went to bed?

g- i lied

h- uh… why?

g- bc i wanted to talk

h- youre making me sweat dude dont leave me hanging

g- yes…

h- ???

g- i wanted to apologize ok

h- wait what?

h- why?

g- idk

g- i feel like we got off on the wrong foot

g- its partially my fault

g- i wasnt in the best mood when you joined our vc and i wasnt today either tbh

h- it seems like you may just be perpetually cranky

g- that is possible

g- im probably more often cranky

g- but thats beside the point

g- i just want you to know that i dont really hold anything against you from our short conversation the first time we met

h- thats good!

h- if im being honest, i hardly remember it

g- it was like 2 days ago

h- yeah idk

h- bad memory

g- uh huh

g- so how much do you like sapnap

h- what

g- you two have been together for like… 2 weeks?

h- about that, yeah

g- so how much do you like him

h- uhhhhhh

g- i know he loves you

g- he always talks about you to me and dream

h- idk if i love him

h- but hes definitely grown on me

h- everyday i know him is like… a fun game

h- i get to know little fun facts about him and with each one i get closer and closer to what i would love

h- but im not there yet

g- mhm

g- thats great

g- im happy for you guys

g- really

h- thank you george

g- yeah

g- so why did you reject him at first?

h- well

g- was it bc you thought itd be funny?

h- no, god no

h- he was just super forward and i wanted time to adjust

g- oh

g- that makes sense

g- ok im going to bed for real now

h- gn

g- 👍

**from heather to sapnap**

[10 minutes]

h- george really likes you

[20 minutes]

s- huh?

[5 minutes]

h- he dmed me to me all these weird questions about you

h- he DEFINITELY likes you

[1 hour]

s- no he doesn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a convo that can be construed as suicidal idealation & halucinations- it is NOT that, its more just a character venting n shit but please read with caution if u need. im schizophrenic and other shit and just needed to vent that one out <3 promise nobody dies in this


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: talk abt drugs, use of f-slur

_ [3 days later] _

**from sapnap to dream, georgenotfound and heather**

_ s- _ my fucking dick hurts 😣

_ d- _ … why?

_ g- _ what

_ h- _ uh

_ s- _ idk it just does

_ s- _ no biggie

_ g- _ really?

_ h- _ babe-

_ d- _ SAP

_ s- _ what

_ s- _ im high again

_ s- _ lets record a video

**sapnap has joined the vc**

_ g- _ im not recording with you while you are zooted

_ d- _ ??????????

_ s- _ get

_ s- _ in vc

_ s- _ minecraft time

_ d- _ we are not recording right now

_ s- _ UGHH

_ s- _ heather join vc

_ h- _ um

_ h- _ im not sure thats the best idea

_ s- _ why not 😭

_ h- _ i suppose i can join vc?

_ s- _ woohoooo

**heather has joined the vc**

_ g- _ why arent you guys just in a private call

_ s- _ WERE RECORDING A MINEVRAFT VIDEO

_ d- _ WHY

_ s- _ I FEEL PRODUCTIVE

_ g- _ YOU ARE HIGH

_ s- _ I KNOW

_ d- _ DO NOT RECORD A VIDEO

_ g- _ wait no

_ g- _ record a video

_ g- _ ill edit it for you

_ g- _ and make you seem less high

_ s- _ WOOOOOOO

_ s- _ all i do is win

_ d- _ dumbass

_ s- _ heathers vouce is so pretty

_ d- _ from what i remember

_ d- _ sure

_ s- _ >:(

_ s- _ bruh

_ s- _ donr be a dick to my gf 

_ s- _ AGAIN

_ g- _ im going to sleep

_ d- _ its 4am for you

_ g- _ exactly

_ d- _ you woke up an hour ago

_ g- _ shut your mouth

_ d- _ only around yours ;)

_ g- _ what

_ s- _ WHAT

_ d- _ what?

_ h- _ what :)

_ s- _ not now woman

_ d- _ SAPNAP

_ s- _ what

_ d- _ WTF

_ s- _ oh

_ s- _ were in vc

_ s- _ she thought it was funny

_ h- _ :)

_ d- _ jesus

_ d- _ still

_ g- _ these jokes are ok on camera ONLY

_ d- _ ^

_ d- _ what he said

_ d- _ dont talk to ur gf like that

_ d- _ /srs

_ s- _ what r u

_ s- _ some fuckinvh

_ s- _ tejtstan

_ s- _ WOW this edible do be hitting

_ g- _ i thought you usually smoked?

_ s- _ i did but i also took an eddie

_ d- _ what are u trying to call me?

_ h- _ twt stan

_ d- _ oh

_ d- _ no

_ d- _ u dumbass

_ d- _ i just have adhd

_ s- _ FAAAAAAAAG

_ d- _ …

_ g- _ ?

_ h- _ :o

_ d- _ wait heather did he tell you hes bi yet?

_ d- _ not to out him by accident

_ d- _ but he kinda did that to himself

_ h- _ no dw i knew

_ g- _ you did..?

_ h- _ yeah?

_ g- _ whats mine and dreams relationship?

_ h- _ what? lol

_ g- _ are we best friends?

_ h- _ uh

_ h- _ yes?

_ g- _ is that it?

_ h- _ this feels like a trap

_ h- _ youre dating?

_ h- _ is that what u wanted me to say?

**sapnap has left the call**

_ h- _ hes going to sleep

**heather has left the call**

_ d- _ rejoin so we can talk

_ h- _ cant

_ h- _ mom just got home

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d- _ ok

_ d- _ this is like

_ g- _ kinda sus?

_ g- _ mhm

_ d- _ fuck

_ d- _ what do we do?

_ g- _ just ask her about sapnap and see where it goes?

_ d- _ ok

**from dream to georgenotfound, sapnap and heather**

_ d- _ heather

_ h- _ yes?

_ d- _ how long have you and sap been dating?

_ h- _ uh lol

_ h- _ a few weeks

_ h- _ why?

_ d- _ ok…

_ g- _ where do you two know eachother from?

_ h- _ what?

_ g- _ how did you meet?

_ h- _ didnt sapnap tell you guys?

_ d- _ yeah

_ d- _ well not exactly

_ d- _ he said when but not how basically

_ h- _ oh

_ h- _ ok

_ g- _ im just curious

_ h- _ mhm thats np

_ h- _ we met on hypixel bedwars

_ d- _ /j?

_ h- _ no hahahah

_ h- _ i wish it was /j

_ g- _ wait

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g- _ hold on

_ d- _ ?

_ g- _ something isn't right

_ d-  _ mhm…

_ g- _ i SWEAR

_ g- _ sapnap said he met her irl and she doesn't know anything about minecraft

_ d- _ he also said she doesn't know we're dating or he's bi

_ g- _ fucking hell

_ d- _ i dont even

_ d- _ like why would they lie about those things

_ d- _ this makes no sense

_ g- _ it could

_ g- _ possibly be

_ g- _ someone catfishing sapnap?

_ d- _ yeah…. i really fucking hope not because he seems to be super into her? if she was manipulating him she should at least do it well and get her story straight

**from heather to georgenotfound, sapnap and heather**

_ h- _ uh guys?

_ d- _ sorry

_ g- _ back now

_ g- _ had to take care of something rq

_ h- _ gotcha, np! :)

_ d- _ i think im gonna go to bed now

_ g- _ same

_ h- _ gn!

_ d- _ gn

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ d- _ hey are you really going to sleep?

_ g- _ yes

_ d- _ isnt it like 5am for you?

_ g- _ about that, yea

_ d- _ lmao whyyyy

_ d- _ u dummy

_ d- _ u should go to sleep sooner

_ g- _ but i like talking to my best friends

_ g- _ even if theyre zooted and paranoid ❤

_ d- _ i am not paranoid jfshj

_ d- _ were on the same page here

_ g- _ ik i was just teasing :]

_ d- _ god

_ d- _ idiot

_ d- _ did u wanna vc?

_ g- _ oh???

_ d- _ lol

_ d- _ just until we fall asleep

_ g- _ whos gonna hang up?

_ d- _ thats between our corpses and god

_ g- _ honestly

**dream has started a voice call**

**georgenotfound has joined the voice call**

_ [10 hours] _

**dream has left the voice call**

**georgenotfound has left the voice call**

_ d- _ i love waking up to the sound of your voice

_ g- _ hehe were not in the gc u dont have to pretend

_ d- _ oh

_ g- _ lolololol

_ d- _ <3

_ d- _ uh i was gonna see is saps awake so we can ask about heather

_ g- _ wait

_ d- _ ?

_ g- _ is that a good idea?

_ g- _ anytime we do something like this he blows up

_ d- _ yeah…

_ d- _ do you want to take the lead?

_ d- _ ur usually better at knowing when to back off

_ g- _ oof

_ d- _ george lmao

_ g- _ we can in theory do that

_ d- _ cool

**from dream to sapnap, georgenotfound and heather**

_ d- _ hey sap u awake?

_ s- _ ugh

_ d- _ u ok

_ s- _ uggjnng

_ g- _ someone had too much to smoke

_ s- _ noooo

_ s- _ im FINEE

_ s- _ just grogy

_ g- _ gogy…

_ s- _ yes

_ s- _ my sweet sweet honeybuns

_ d- _ hey sap we wanted to talk about something

**georgenotfound has removed heather from group chat**

_ s- _ ???

_ s- _ i thought yall were vibing

s- wtf man

_ g- _ no dw i can add her back we just need to say a few things first

_ s- _ anything you have to say to me u can say to her too

_ g- _ im really not comfortable with that

_ d- _ ditto

_ s- _ uh wow ok

_ g- _ sap im not sure how to say this but i dont mean to offend

_ g- _ but uh

_ g- _ well

_ d- _ we think heather might be catfishing you

_ s- _ lol?

_ s- _ real shit?

_ g- _ 👍

_ s- _ damn

_ s- _ why?

_ d- _ she just says weird stuff sometimes

_ d- _ like not knowing ur bi and knowing ur bi

_ d- _ me and george dating

_ s- _ tbh u forgot you two were dating

_ g- _ ?

_ d- _ just a lot of backpedaling and saying stuff youve told us differently

_ s- _ in my defense im usually high and cant remember shit

_ g- _ she told us you guys met on bedwars

_ g- _ yoy told us she doesn't know what minecraft is

_ s- _ idk man

_ s- _ how am i supposed to remember that

_ d- _ SAPNAP YOU ARE DATING HER

_ d- _ YOU SHOULD PROBABLY REMEMBER SHIT LIKE THAT

_ s- _ listen

_ s- _ ig we met on bedwars and she does know about minecraft

_ s- _ who cares

_ s- _ add her back now lets move on

_ g- _ …

_ s- _ gogy if you stay so silent i might have to kiss you about it

_ d- _ lol

**sapnap has added heather to the group chat**

_ h- _ that was weird

_ s- _ yeah

_ g- _ sorry just guy talk

**from heather to sapnap**

_ h- _ what was that??

_ s- _ george and dream wanted to interrogate me on you

_ h- _ lol wthonk?

_ s- _ yea idk

_ s- _ its whatever

_ h- _ hmmm

_ h- _ weird

_ s- _ i mean

_ s- _ karl u could tell me abt urself so i could know for future reference

_ h- _ what do u wanna know sappy?

_ s- _ hehe lol

_ s- _ maybe like… ur actual favorite color

_ h- _ oh

_ h- _ purple?

_ h- _ idk i like pastels and bright colors

_ h- _ blue green purple

_ s- _ oh sick

_ s- _ what abt music

_ h- _ uhhh idk indie pop? not super refined

_ s- _ oh

_ s- _ rap?

_ h- _ not too much tbh

_ s- _ hmmm

_ s- _ what if

_ s- _ i make u a playlist?

_ h- _ huh?

_ s- _ yeah :)

_ h- _ wait really??

_ s- _ yea!! i have some songs that remind me of you

_ h- _ uh

_ h- _ wow

_ h- _ i.

_ h- _ idk what to say sap

_ h- _ 💜

_ s-  _ 🧡


	9. Chapter 9

**from georgenotfound to heather**

_ [13 hours] _

_ g- _ ok fuck it

_ g- _ who are you

_ [10 minutes] _

_ h- _ huh??

_ g- _ im tired of this

_ g- _ i care about sapnap

_ g- _ like actually care

_ g- _ it sucks seeing you lie to him and manipulate him. what are you trying to accomplish? is it clout?

_ g- _ i can ruin you.

_ h- _ whoaaaa gogy

_ h- _ nonono

_ g- _ THAT.

_ g- _ how do you know that nickname?

_ h- _ sapnap says it all the time

_ g- _ i dont

_ g- _ ugh

_ g- _ just

_ g- _ who are you really

_ h- _ im heather

_ h- _ sapnaps gf

_ g- _ stop

_ g- _ its just us

_ g- _ no more lies

_ h- _ no more lies

_ h- _ i

_ h- _ maybe im just sleep deprived but i can tell you aren't going to stop digging

_ h- _ and dream hasnt said anything yet but i assume he will

_ g- _ correct

_ h- _ im not catfishing sapnap

_ g- _ whats going on then?

_ h- _ i cant say exactly who.. i dont want to say stuff sapnap doesn't want me to say

_ g- _ are you his dads secretary or something??

_ h- _ no hahaha

_ h- _ im a guy and also a content creator

_ g- _ what

_ g- _ i already know hes bi why would he lie about that

_ g- _ wait

_ g- _ ive heard your voice though

_ h- _ um

_ h- _ can we drop this here?

_ g- _ no

_ g- _ youre just getting creepier and i dont trust you

_ h- _ i dont

_ h- _ i just care about sapnap

_ h- _ and clearly you do too

_ g- _ "clearly"

_ h- _ and im just trying to help him out

_ g- _ what is that supposed to mean?

_ h- _ george isnt it 4am for you

_ g- _ yes

_ h- _ please get some sleep

_ g- _ what are you pretending to care about me too now?

_ h- _ no?

_ h- _ i do care about you

_ g- _ just tell me who you are

_ h- _ i

_ h- _ ok

_ h- _ im sorry

_ g- _ ?

_ h- _ im karl

_ g- _ …

_ h- _ yep

_ g- _ what

_ h- _ heather dumped sap and he was so afraid of how you and dream would treat him i offered to pretend to be her

_ h- _ sapnap knows everything

_ h- _ you and dream even know me already

_ h- _ i just changed my account

_ g- _ are you serious?

_ h- _ mhm

_ g- _ oh

_ g- _ i feel so bad now

_ g- _ did he really feel like that?

_ h- _ yeah… im sorry george

_ g- _ its whatever

_ h- _ are you okay?

_ g- _ ugh

_ g- _ idk

_ g- _ i just feel bad now

_ g- _ i can't believe me and dream made him feel like that

_ h- _ hey listen, its ok. hes not mad at you guys or anything

_ h- _ he knew heather as some girl for a little and then dream told him he had a crush on you and he knew stuff was changing between you two so he acted fast so he wouldn't be left in your dust and then heather was kinda shitty to him and her grandpa died so he couldnt break up with her and then you all had your fight and then she broke up with him and then i offered to pretend to be her

_ g- _ fuck

_ g- _ im crying

_ h- _ dont!

_ h- _ its ok!

_ g- _ i cant believe i was doing that to him

_ g- _ i cant believe he thought he would be left behind

_ h- _ i dont think he actually does

_ g- _ ?

_ h- _ uh

_ h- _ i think maybe he has feelings for you guys and this was his coverup

_ g- _ WHAT?

_ h- _ hehehe

_ g- _ im crying

_ h- _ hey its ok, im here george. please dont cry, you haven't done anything wrong

_ g- _ i just

_ g- _ why are you still being so nice to me karl?

_ h- _ because i care about you!

_ g- _ but ive been so mean to you

_ h- _ its okay, i know you, and i know you only had sapnaps best interest at heart

_ h- _ youre a good friend george

_ g- _ um

_ g- _ thank you

_ g- _ :]

_ h- _ 💜

_ g- _ um

_ g- _ this feels weird

_ h- _ why?

_ g- _ well i guess youre not actually dating sapnap

_ g- _ and youre a guy

_ g- _ and i already know you

_ h- _ were friends!

_ g- _ yes…

_ h- _ 💜

_ g- _ 🤡

_ g- _ WRONG

_ g- _ OPPES

_ h- _ jfdjjds GEORGE

_ g- _ SORRY

_ h- _ what the honk

_ g- _ im having confusing emotions

_ h- _ ?

_ g- _ um

_ h- _ like… for me?

_ g- _ yes. .

_ h- _ exciting

_ h- _ arent you with dream?

_ g- _ well um

_ g- _ about that

_ g- _ yes and no

_ h- _ ?

_ g- _ its fake

_ g- _ unfortunately

_ h- _ OH

_ g- _ yeah :[

_ h- _ so let me get this straight

_ h- _ we were all lying?

_ g- _ guess so!

_ h- _ fuck

_ h- _ i mean i guess i can change my name back

**heather has set their username to karljacobs**

_ g- _ LOL

_ g- _ popping off

_ k- _ hehehe

_ k- _ i have to go now

_ k- _ i hope you feel better!

_ g- _ you too

_ g- _ 💙

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g- _ hey i have something to talk to you about

**from sapnap to karljacobs**

_ [20 minutes] _

_s-_ [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqeIsUVOp83bl7s58YMrYHSKlBmgklR8T](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqeIsUVOp83bl7s58YMrYHSKlBmgklR8T)

_ k- _ :o

_ s- _ wait ur name

_ k- _ mhm! me and george talked and he knows now

_ s- _ oh shit

_ s- _ oh shit…

_ k- _ no its ok! hes super sweet and understanding

_ k- _ i can see why you like him

_ s- _ wait a sec

_ s- _ i dont…

_ k- _ lol ok sure

_ s- _ :/

_ k- _ its ok, he likes you too remember

_ s- _ but hes dating dream

_ k- _ um

_ k- _ yeah but they both like you i think

_ s- _ oh…

_ k- _ i gtg but ily and ty

_ s- _ ...np

**from dream to georgenotfound**

_ [2 hours] _

_ d- _ i have something to tell you too

_ [10 minutes] _

_ g- _ huh?

_ d- _ yeah

_ d- _ a long time coming

_ g- _ im confused, you go first

_ d- _ oof

_ d- _ ok

_ d- _ um

_ d- _ here goes

_ d- _ im in love with you! i have been for a while, it was what i accidentally let slip to sapnap a few weeks ago and then prompted him to come out as bi. im sorry i didn't tell you sooner, im sorry i agreed to fake date fully knowing my feelings even then. george i love you and it's ok if you can't love me too

_ [5 minutes] _

_ d- _ george?

_ g- _ im here still

_ d- _ i know you have trouble processing your emotions and figuring out what to say, but i would like something. even if it's just for more time

_ g- _ oh

_ g- _ wow

_ g- _ dream

_ g- _ i love you too

_ d- _ you do..?

_ g- _ yes

_ g- _ im certain of it

_ g- _ oh wow

_ g- _ ive probably been in love with all you guys for a while

_ g- _ but you were all unattainable, straight, etc.

_ g- _ but now im finding out that you're all into me

_ g- _ wow

_ g- _ i love you dream

_ d- _ i love you too george

_ [5 minutes] _

_ d- _ what was it you wanted to say to me?

_ g- _ huh?

_ g- _ oh

_ g- _ i mean i would like to clarify what our relationship is, are we still pretending to date or can we do that for real now?

_ d- _ i would love to date you for real

_ g- _ also sapnap has been lying to us

_ d- _ what?

_ g- _ heather dumped him and he found one of our friends to pretend to be heather

_ d- _ you're fucking kidding me

_ g- _ nope, its kinda funny

_ d- _ im

_ d- _ so our fights were fake??

_ d- _ he made me feel like pure shit

_ d- _ im fucking shaking

_ d- _ tell me youre joking

_ g- _ huh?

_ g- _ are you okay?

_ d- _ george tell me this is a dumb joke and that i didnt spend days wallowing thinking i might have fucked up my relationship with a guy i loved and my best friend

_ g- _ its not a joke, check the group chat, karl reset his name

**from dream to sapnap georgenotfound karljacobs**

_ d- _ holy shit

_ d- _ sap nap

_ d- _ sapnap

_ d- _ sap

_ d- _ nap

_ d- _ fucking answer me you prick

_ d- _ jesus fucking christ

_ d- _ i cant believe you

_ d- _ this is so fucking shitty

_ d- _ how could you??

_ d- _ god

_ d- _ fucking

_ d- _ FUCK YOU.

_ d- _ idk why im even taking my time with you when you obviously dont care about me or george

_ d- _ this is such BULLSHIT man

_ d- _ what the hell is wrong with you

_ d- _ stringing us along

_ d- _ KNOWING WE HAD FEELINGS???

_ d- _ god.

_ d- _ master manipulator i guess

_ d- _ fuck you

_ d- _ did you read that?

_ d- _ fuck

_ d- _ you

_ d- _ ur lucky im just sending you messages and not driving over there and beating you

_ d- _ im so fucking mad

_ d- _ im pissed

_ d- _ goddamn

_ d- _ fuck this

_ d- _ fuck you

_ d- _ have a nice life in your stupid fucking fairy land with your weird dumb lies and deceit not like george and i ever wanted to be a part anyway

_ d- _ not like you ever gave us a choice.

_ [2 hours] _

_ d- _ actually

_ d- _ ive calmed down now and i think i feel better now. im done with you. im done being in your life. im done being your friend. i loved you. did you know that? yeah, we both did, me and george both loved you. we talked IN DEPTH about getting married and growing old, we swooned for your every word, we waited with baited breathes for you to answer us. and you purposely string us along and crush us both into the ground. george can do whatever the fuck he wants. me, on the hand? i hate you. im done waiting. im done being lied to. 

_ d- _ goodbye sapnap, i hope you have a nice life

**dream has left the group chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left. lets say it comes out in a week?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you <3

_ [1 hour] _

**from sapnap to dream**

_ s-  _ dream?

_ s-  _ um

_ s-  _ i just woke up…

_ s-  _ i can understand if you dont want to talk to me right now, but please hear me out

_ s-  _ i never meant to manipulate you guys, and i certainly never knew that either of you had feelings for me. you accidentally told me you liked george and it made me feel weird and confused. i didn't know if i was afraid of losing you guys or what, i didn't want to be left alone and i could tell george liked you too, its obvious, so it was only a matter of time before you guys forgot about me. so i jumped the gun and asked out some girl i knew nothing about. in retrospect it was a horrible decision, she turned out to be really mean and kind of had me fucked up, and i stayed with her because… even now i dont really know. maybe i wanted to make you guys jealous, who knows

_ s-  _ but i never did it to be malicious, id convinced myself i loved her and that i wasnt miserable

_ s-  _ we had a fight and i said id add her to the gc and right after she called to dump me, so karl offered to pretend to be her

_ s-  _ but i know that was wrong and weird and im sorry

_ s-  _ i promise i never thought either of u actually liked me, i kept getting jealous over the two of u and didnt know how to process that

_ s-  _ dream im sorry i made you feel like i dont care and that i made you feel used

_ s-  _ i never meant for that

_ [10 minutes] _

_ s-  _ you dont… have to respond today… id like it if you did, but you dont have to

_ [1 hour] _

**from georgenotfound to sapnap and karljacobs**

_ g-  _ oh…

_ g-  _ um

_ g-  _ i might be very bad at explaining things

_ s-  _ im so lost…

_ s-  _ i know what i did was wrong but i dont know how it blew him up like that

_ g-  _ its my fault

_ g-  _ i didnt explain the situation well enough

_ s-  _ what did you say to him??

_ s-  _ i

_ s-  _ i promise im not mad at you, george

_ s-  _ i cant fucking take any more fighitng

_ s-  _ i just

_ s-  _ am lost

_ s-  _ idk whats going on

_ s-  _ i havent for a while

_ s-  _ everything is so confusing

_ k-  _ hey sap, it’s ok, me and george are here for you, it’s going to be ok, dream just needs a little bit of time to calm down and understand

_ s-  _ idk

_ s-  _ i cant

_ s-  _ i can t

_ s-  _ i cant fucking breathe right now i need a break

_ s-  _ im so sorry guys

_ s-  _ george im sorry

_ g-  _ no it’s ok! dont be! im just trying to reread our conversation to find where it turned

_ g-  _ i think

_ g-  _ ummm give me a moment

_ s-  _ im so sorry for lying to you

_ s-  _ you didnt deserve that

**from dream to sapnap**

**_you may no longer send messages to this user_ **

**from sapnap to georgenotfound and karljacobs**

_ s-  _ im so sorry for lying to you guys like this, i know it was terrible and 

_ s-  _ and

_ s-  _ i dont even know what

_ s-  _ just

_ g-  _ listen, its ok

_ g-  _ oh wow

_ g-  _ yeah

_ g-  _ this is all on me

_ g-  _ we were clarifying the terms of our relationship and i tried to explain to him that karl is karl and the four of us had kind of been doing similar things, but i said it in such a crap way

_ g-  _ i think he misunderstood what i meant

_ s-  _ he just blocked me

_ k-  _ sapnap…

_ s-  _ im

_ s-  _ i need to be alone but im so fucking scared

_ s-  _ is this real????

_ s-  _ my brain is literally going crazy

_ s-  _ i can t procs whats oging on rignhot this si dd

_ k- _ please take a deep breath

_ k- _ i can call if you need me

_ g-  _ same

_ g- _ im here

_ g- _ its ok

_ k- _ sapnap type out counting to 10

_ g-  _ sap?

_ k-  _ count with me, i can start

_ k- _ 1

_ g- _ 1

_ s- _ 1

_ k- _ 2

_ g-  _ 2

_ s- _ 2

_ k-  _ 3

_ s-  _ 3

_ g-  _ 3

_ k-  _ 4

_ s-  _ 4

_ g-  _ 4

_ s-  _ 5

_ k-  _ 5

_ g-  _ 5

_ g-  _ 6

_ k-  _ 6

_ s-  _ 6

_ k-  _ 7

_ s-  _ 7

_ g-  _ 7

_ s-  _ 8

_ k-  _ 8

_ g-  _ 9

_ k-  _ 10

_ s-  _ 10

_ g-  _ 10

_ s-  _ than yuoi

_ s-  _ that helped

_ k-  _ this is real, you’re grounded, it’s okay

_ g-  _ just tell me if i can do anything for you

_ s-  _ thnak you

_ s-  _ thnak you

_ k-  _ of course

**_sapnap has joined the voice call_ **

**_karljacobs has joined the voice call_ **

_ g-  _ give me a few minutes and ill be there

_ k-  _ no rush <3

**from georgenotfound to dream**

_ g-  _ hey

_ d-  _ yes?

_ g-  _ um i think you’re being a little harsh to sapnap

_ g-  _ we were fake dating literally just to mess with him

_ g-  _ he wasnt being malicious

_ d-  _ i dont think i would word it exactly like that

_ g-  _ i would

_ g-  _ we called it prank

_ g-  _ our goal was to make him jealous and break up with his girlfriend

_ g-  _ if anything the fights were our fault

_ d-  _ dont try to blame me in this

_ g-  _ im not

_ g-  _ im just

_ g-  _ you’re putting all of the blame onto sapnap when it’s either not his fault or something he didnt even do

_ d-  _ what?

_ g-  _ please take a little more time to think about this

_ g-  _ i love you

_ g-  _ dream i love you so much

_ g-  _ i love you, and sapnap, and there’s… something for karl, idk what yet

_ g-  _ i need you here

_ g-  _ i need you and sapnap and karl

_ g-  _ i cant

_ g-  _ dream i cant fucking take this. it feels as if im always some sort of middle man, either put there on purpose or inserting myself and it’s horrible. im never the first thought, or first text, or first choice. im okay with being second best in everything, but im not okay with my friends tearing me apart and fighting and 

_ g-  _ and all of this USELESS drama

_ g-  _ how would you have reacted if you had been those texts from sapnap weeks ago? would you have blown up on him for lying then? and using you? and stringing you along? if it had been you and not me what would you have done?

_ d-  _ i was sent the messages too

_ g-  _ no.

_ g-  _ you were sent one of the messages, after you already knew they were for someone else.

_ g-  _ for a moment you were a first choice

_ g-  _ his irl played that prank on you and you didnt give a shit. u forgave instantly. you are more angry at him for… what? being afraid to tell his friends he was broken up with so he had to get someone to pretend to be his girlfriend?

_ g-  _ there is NO REASON he should EVER feel like he has to go to those lengths to save us from a fight

_ g-  _ he ONLY went to those lengths because of a fight

_ g-  _ this isnt anyones fault

_ g-  _ but you certainly need to stop blaming him

_ g-  _ i know you love him

_ g-  _ now go show him that

_ d-  _ i

_ d-  _ fuck

**from georgenotfound to sapnap and karljacobs**

**_georgenotfound has joined the voice call_ **

_ [30 minutes] _

**from dream to sapnap**

_ d-  _ im sorry i blew up

_ d-  _ i cant believe i said any of those things

_ d-  _ it was completely an overreaction

_ d-  _ i

_ d-  _ god

_ d-  _ i look like such an ass

_ d-  _ did george tell you we were only pretending to date as well?

_ [1 hour] _

_ s-  _ FUCK im sorry for taking so long!!!! i fell asleep

_ s-  _ it’s oaky

_ s-  _ i forgive you

_ s-  _ honestly idk i cant rmember

_ d-  _ yeah its like… whatever now i guess

_ d-  _ just… im sorry… i shouldnt have blocked you or sent all of those nasty messages

_ d-  _ god

_ d-  _ i am SO dumb

_ d-  _ i cant believe i was so mad at you when me and george were doing basically the same thing but arguably worse

_ s-  _ its ok

_ s-  _ u dont have to say ur sorry, i understand

_ s-  _ im just glad you forgave me :)

_ d-  _ sap… no

_ s-  _ ?

_ d-  _ i mean, yes if course im not mad at you anymore, but you dont have to be sorry

_ d-  _ u didnt really do anything wrong

_ d-  _ its me, overreacting and lashing out

_ d-  _ i really need to work on that haha

_ s-  _ a little lol

_ s-  _ so we can be past this?

_ d-  _ yeah

_ d-  _ im done fighting

_ d-  _ i promise

_ d-  _ ;)

_ s-  _ god

_ s-  _ lol

_ s-  _ this feels

_ s-  _ idk

_ s-  _ like such a weight has been lifted from me

_ s-  _ i literally dont care about anything right now, im just so glad ur not mad at me anymore

_ d-  _ of course

_ d-  _ um

_ d-  _ i love you

_ s-  _ i love you too!!

_ s-  _ here let me add you back into the groupchat!

_ d-  _ yeah lol…

**from sapnap to georgenotfound and karljacobs**

**_sapnap has added dream to the group chat_ **

_ g- _ and so he comes crawling back ;]

_ d- _ lol

_ d- _ idiot

_ k- _ hey dream!

_ k- _ u feeling better?

_ d- _ mhm

_ d- _ sorry i just like… did all that.

_ d- _ i have trouble controlling my anger

_ d- _ and just emotions in general

_ d-  _ it’s dumb

_ d-  _ im sorry

_ k-  _ its okay!

_ k-  _ we completely understand

_ d-  _ thanks… karl

_ d-  _ god its so weird knowing it was you this whole time

_ k-  _ well not this “whole” time

_ k-  _ only fairly recently

_ d-  _ mhm

_ d-  _ god…

_ d-  _ i like that you’re in here though

_ k-  _ yeah?

_ g-  _ 👀

_ d- _ idiot

_ d- _ mhm,, we’re already close… so its cool that youre in here

_ d-  _ we can all talk here and stuff

_ s-  _ flirting

_ g- _ flirting

_ d- _ how did u idiots both send that at the same time

_ s- _ dumbass psychic link

_ d- _ uh so i guess i should tell you guys that me and george were pretending to date, but we’re dating for real now

_ k- _ we know

_ d- _ u do?

_ g- _ they knew we were fake dating, not that we really dating now

_ d- _ ohhhh

_ d- _ sapnap im sorry

_ s- _ past that

_ d- _ got it

_ s- _ u know

_ d- _ yeah?

_ g- _ OMG

_ [5 minutes] _

_ d-  _ uh?

_ g-  _ LOL

_ d-  _ what?

_ g-  _ were in the vc and sapnap just asked karl out

_ g-  _ u missed it dream

_ d-  _ oh

_ d-  _ oh fuck

_ d-  _ wth

_ d-  _ give me a few minutes, ill be there, sapnap u have to re-ask him out

_ s-  _ hey george

_ g-  _ hey sapnap

_ k-  _ hey karl

_ s-  _ dream what if both you and george were also my boyfriends?

_ d-  _ minecraft but we’re all dating

_ k-  _ all?

_ g-  _ all?

_ d-  _ idiots

**dream has joined the voice call**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill have to think of some other easy to write longer fic for this series next. possibly another text au? idk i could write a part 2 to this or something, we'll see what happens. 
> 
> thank you for reading <3 its 4am and idr how ao3 notes work and i think i have the note w my @ under this but just in case im @georgewithno on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter im @georgewithno


End file.
